A Little Love
by rizzlesfangurl
Summary: Maura discovers that her father lied to her. She realizes that Jane was right to shoot him, but the damage to their friendship is already done. Can they overcome the pain and finally tell each other how they really feel Change of rating to M - Mature eyes only!
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE LOVE...**

**Takes place in episode 3x01. I really do not like that Jane left Maura at the grave. So I am writing this the way I think Jane should have dealt with the situation. Please be warned there is angst but if you stick with me all will be happy and in the end there will be rizzles!**

**This is my first fanfic, actually my first every story full stop! So any reviews would be helpful!**

**Obviously I do not own the characters etc.**

* * *

><p>"I want to know something" Maura says, looking towards Paddy lying in the hospital bed. "Would you have shot her?" she asks, gesturing towards Jane.<p>

"Hell yeah" Paddy whispers, struggling to keep his eyes open. "You're a cop." Paddy states to Jane.

Silence fills the room as Maura looks to Paddy and then up at Jane. Confusion hits her. Had she been so blind this whole time? Jane was right, she certainly had been naïve.

"I've got something I need to show you." Jane states moving towards Maura, interrupting Maura's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jane directs Maura to the grave she located earlier in the day.<p>

Maura takes in the words etched into the tombstone.

_"Baby Maura Doyle_  
><em>Born August 7, 1976<em>  
><em>Died August 7,1976<em>  
><em>Safe from all earthly harm"<em>

Maura breaks down reading the words, the realization hitting her that her "father" lied to her. Her so-called "father", the man that she is hating Jane for shooting. The man who is really the cause of their rift. The same man that has kept her from her birth mother for all these years.

"I always wondered why she didn't look for me." Maura sobs, still kneeling in front of her grave.

Jane looks down at Maura, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up in her arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. However, she realizes everything is not okay. Her best friend still hates her. She still hates herself for hurting Maura. Anger strikes her as she realizes too that Paddy is the real cause of all this pain. Even so, she has no idea how to fix their relationship.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jane offers weakly.

Maura shakes her head. There is too much pain an anger to process and she does not want to further damage their already broken friendship. "Please go." she requests, secretly hoping that Jane will not leave her side.

Jane stands idly for a moment, considering what she should do. On one hand she wants to give Maura the space she seems to want and need. On the other hand, how could she possibly leave the woman she loves heart-broken and sobbing in front of her own grave? 'The woman I love' Jane thinks to herself. It then becomes crystal clear what she needs to do.

Jane moves toward Maura, kneeling beside her.

Maura looks at Jane in confusion, waiting for Jane's next move.

"I realize that you probably have not forgiven me for shooting your father" she says, practically spitting out the last word in disgust. She inhales deeply to calm herself down. "and to be honest with you, I don't know if I have forgiven you yet for the harsh words you said to me."

Maura looks at Jane with tears in her eyes. Jane can't tell if that is regret in Maura's eyes or simply her still processing the grave in front of the both.

"But regardless of all that has happened over the last few days," Jane continues "you still are and always will be my best friend. I love you and there is no way in hell that I am leaving you here to process this by yourself. I would never forgive myself for doing that."

Jane places an arm around Maura's waist, pulling her close. Maura responds by placing her head on Jane's shoulder and starts sobbing again.

They stay there, silently kneeling in front of the grave for what feels like hours. As the sun starts to go down, Jane pulls herself off the ground offering Maura her hand. "Come on, I'll drop you home."

Maura looks up at Jane and places her hand in Jane's'. Jane pulls her up and into a warm embrace. They both sigh, realizing that whist things between them are not yet fixed, they both still care for each other.

The car ride back to Maura's house is silent. Both women digesting the events of the last few days. Both secretly wishing they had dealt with things differently. Both wishing they could fix the damage they had done.

They arrived at Maura's house to find Angela waiting at Maura's doorstep.

Jane sighs, realizing that she now has to get out of the car and will probably have to go into Maura's house when she so desperately wants to go home to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh hi Janie. I didn't expect to see you here!" Angela says excitedly, hoping the girls had made up.<p>

"I was just dropping Maura home Ma. She had a rough day and I just wanted to make sure she got home safely okay?" Jane stated emphatically wanting her mother to understand that nothing had yet been fixed.

"Are you alright Angela?" Maura asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Of course sweetie, why?" Angela replied distractedly, looking between Jane and Maura.

"Well you don't usually wait at my front door." Maura replied.

"Oh. Yes. Well I locked my keys in the guesthouse." Angela replied, looking at her feet in embarrassment.

"Ma! What did I tell you about not being a burden on Maura?!" Jane hissed.

"It's fine Angela, I have a spare key." Maura said sweetly. "I'll just go and get it." she continued whilst turning to Jane and shooting her a disapproving look.

Both Angela and Jane watched as Maura left. Jane sighed, trying to hold back her tears. She wanted nothing more than to sit with Maura, drink a beer and watch a movie tonight. She knew, however, that will probably not be happening for a long time yet, if ever.

"When are you two going to make up?" Angela asked turning towards Jane.

"Ma it's no..."

"None of my business" Angela interjected. "I know you truly believe that but your fight with Maura is affecting us all!"

"All of us who Ma?" Jane asked.

"Me, Frankie, Tommy, Vince and Barry. The list goes on Jane! Both you and Maura are two completely different people and we all have to deal with the fallout." Angela stated curtly, tired of having to deal with Jane's bad mood. "I feel like you are making me choose between you and Maura." Angela said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Ma." Jane placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I do realize I have acted that way but please understand I do not want you to choose between Maura and me. Maura needs you just as much as I do right now, if not more."

"Oh Janie, so you do still care about her?" Angela asked looking up into Jane's eyes.

Maura was about to walk through the door as she heard Angela asking the question. She stood motionless, wanting to hear Jane's response.

"Of course I do Ma. She is my best friend. This is killing me!" Jane sobbed as her mother pulled her into her arms. "I lo..." Jane stopped herself before she professed her feelings for Maura to her mother.

"You what Janie?" Angela was determined to get to get Jane to confess what she had already known for so long.

"Nothing Ma. I need to go home. It's been a long day. Please say goodnight to Maura for me?" Jane walked away before she received a response.

Both Angela and Maura sighed to themselves, disappointed that Jane did not finish her confession.

* * *

><p>Once Maura heard Jane start the engine of her car, she walked back outside to Angela and handed her the spare key.<p>

Angela thanked her and went to collect her key that she has locked in the house.

She then walked back into the main house to hand Maura back the spare key. She saw Maura looking at photos of her and Jane smiling and cuddling. Angela looked up at Maura to see a lone tear falling down her cheek. Walking over to Maura, she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight embrace, much like she did with Jane earlier in the night. The similarity was not lost on Maura.

"You should be looking after Jane, not me Angela" Maura said defeatedly.

"Jane specifically asked me to look after you Maura" Angela replied softly.

"She did?" Tears were now streaming down Maura's face. How could she have treated Jane in such a horrible manner? Some best friend she was! Yet Jane, her Jane still hurting, made sure Maura was looked out for. 'My Jane' Maura thought to herself.

"She always has been yours Maura, but neither of you have realized that yet." Maura felt her cheeks flush as she realized she had verbalized her thoughts.

"I...I..."Maura Took in a deep breath and dropped her shoulders in defeat. "I pushed her away Angela. She could never be mine now."

"That is completely untrue Maura and I think you know it. You two have both hurt each other so much and yet I can tell you both still love each other very much. Jane is scared Maura but she does love you."

"I know" Maura state succinctly. "What I don't know is how to fix the damage to our relationship."

"I think you just need to sit down with Jane and talk through all your thoughts and feelings."

"Maybe you are right." Maura stating, rising from her seat and grabbing her car keys front the kitchen counter.

"But not tonight honey" Angela said as she placed her hand over Maura's encouraging her to place the keys back on the counter. "You have both had a big day and need some rest before you talk."

"I suppose you are right" Maura replied as she yawned. "Goodnight Angela."

"Goodnight Maura."

"Oh and Angela" Maura called out as Angela opened the door to leave.

"Yes dear" Angela turned to face Maura.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You are most welcome darling. You know you are like a daughter to me." Angela offered with a sweet smile as she closed the door behind her.

"One day I hope" Maura whispered to herself as she walked towards her bedroom. "One day."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters etc.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Jane drove home in a frenzy, she was actually quite surprised she made it home in one piece. As she turned the key to her front door, her thoughts were brought back to the glare that Maura directed at her earlier in the night. 'She still hates me.' Jane whimpered at the thought.<p>

The detective fell onto her bed, not bothering to undress. She was too tired, both emotionally and physically, to move any further. She hoped that tonight, after many nights riddled with nightmares, she could quiet her thoughts long enough to fall asleep. She picked up the photo of Maura that she had placed on her nightstand a few days prior and held it close to her chest. "I love you Maura" she said into the darkness as sleep quickly overtook her.

* * *

><p>Maura tossed and turned in bed. She could not help but ponder what Angela had said. "Jane has always been yours". Has she? Maura contemplated that question for hours on end. She thought about all the longing gazes, soft touches and loving words Jane had peppered her with over the years. One could theorize that Jane's actions would seem to indicate that Jane does in fact love her. However, Maura was not one to guess. 'Either way, I need to prove to her how sorry I am and show her I love her.' With that, Maura knew what her next course of action would be. The doctor set her alarm for the morning and drifted off into sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane woke to the smell of coffee and the crackling of bacon coming from her kitchen. She rose slowly from her bed and made her way towards the kitchen.<p>

"Ma, I'm sorry I left you like that last night, but it's a Saturday! How many times have I told you the spare key is only for emergen..." Jane stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the sight before her. Maura was standing in front of the stove wearing Jane's Red Sox jersey that she left at Maura's house a while ago and a pair of tight fitting jeans.

"Good morning Jane." The honey-blonde smiles sweetly as she turns to face Jane. "I'm sure you are curious as to why I am at your house at 7am on a Saturday and we will get to that, but let me just finish cooking first, please. There is coffee on the counter for you."

Jane silently collects the coffee cup and takes a sip. She opens her mouth but no words form. Instead, she decides to take a seat and watch Maura cook. And what a sight Maura is to behold as she effortlessly glides from the fridge back over to the stove. Jane can't help but stare at the doctor's delectable ass as she sashays around the kitchen.

Maura notices Jane's stare and smirks to herself. 'So far, so good' she thinks to herself. She retrieves two plates from the cupboard and starts dishing up breakfast.

Jane can only stare as she watched Maura walk towards her with the two plates in her hand. She looks intently at the plate that is placed in front of her.

"Chocolate Bacon! Maur, what...I...That's my favorite!" Jane stutters from both excitement and confusion. She turns to face the honey-blonde, a seriousness coming over her. "Maura, what's really going on here. This is all so unexpected...and...I...you have me a bit worried."

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to concern you. I realized that I have been a terrible friend. And...Ihavereallymissedyou" Maura blurted out, averting Jane's gaze.

"So you cooked me chocolate bacon?" Jane inquired.

"I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea." Maura turned to leave but was stopped by Jane's hand grasping hers and pulling her back to her seat.

"Maur, I..." Jane was struggling to think of the right words to say. The last thing she wanted to do was to say something wrong and scare Maura off. "Thank you. Really, it means a lot."

"Oh Jane, I am so sorry for how I have treated you, the horrible things I said. I didn't mean any of them. It was merely my hypothalamus secreting various hormones stimulating my pituitary gland and initiating a heavily regulated stress response pathway..."

Jane decided to interrupted Maura before she got herself too worked up. "I get it Maur, it was your reaction to a traumatic event."

"So sometimes you do listen when I speak!" Maura was impressed that Jane understood her 'scientific babble' as she would call it.

"Yes, walking Google." Jane teased, lightly pressing her elbow into Maura's side. "I always listen to you."

Maura was touched by how sincere Jane's sentiment was. "Well I truly am sorry Jane."

"Me too Maur. I never meant to hurt you." Tears streamed down both Jane and Maura's faces as Maura pulled Jane into a gentle cuddle. They stayed that way for a good while until Jane realized she still had a pressing question for Maura. Gently pulling away, she turned to face Maura. "Hey Maur, why are you wearing my Red Sox jersey?"

"Oh. I almost forgot." Maura stated as she reached into her purse pulling out an envelope. "We are going to the game this afternoon."

Jane's mouth fell open in disbelief as Maura handed her the tickets. "I...You...We're going to the Red Sox game?!" Jane practically screamed in excitement. "Oh my god Maur, these are awesome seats!" Jane then put her hands on either side of Maura's face. "I could kiss you!" The words had escaped her mouth before she had a chance to think about them. She instantly pulled her hands from Maura's face as her cheeks turned crimson red. The detective looked down at the floor to avoid Maura's gaze.

"I'm not stopping you." Maura teased. She knew that she wouldn't be able to tease Jane too much, especially now that they were finally on the right track again. However, she also knew that if she didn't act now she probably never would. She took Jane's right cheek in her hand as she leaned and gently placed a kiss on Jane's left cheek. She pulled herself away from Jane to allow her some time to process.

Jane sighed at the loss of contact and stared up at the lips that were previously planted lovingly on her cheek. Jane involuntarily licked her lips. A million thoughts were running through her head. The greatest of which was that Maura said she wouldn't stop her.

Jane decided it was time. She needed to take a leap of faith. So with newfound confidence she placed her hands on either side of Maura's face as she had before. This time, however, she was not going to back down. "I could kiss you." Jane stated, her voice raspy and seductive.

Maura visibly swallowed in the seconds that followed, finding herself excessively aroused by Jane's sexy deep voice. She so desperately wanted to bridge the gap between their lips, but she knew that Jane needed to take control of this situation. The last thing the doctor wanted was to make the Jane run.

Maura was both shocked and pleasantly surprised as Jane leant in closer. Maura gasped as Jane's lips almost reached her own. After taking a moment to breath, Jane softly pressed her lips against Maura's eliciting moans from them both. Jane pulled back slowly, leaving her hands on either side of Maura's face. She looked intently at the honey-blonde, waiting for her to open her eyes so she could try to gauge her reaction to their kiss. When Maura opened her eyes, Jane found them to be darkened with desire. Jane leant in and kissed Maura once more, this time with a fire and passion that neither woman had ever before experienced.

Jane pulled away only once her need for air was greater than her desire for Maura. "God your lips are so soft Maur. I could kiss you all day."

Maura moaned. "Mmm, I'm not stopping you." She teased once more, evoking a hearty laugh from Jane.

"As much as I would love to, I think we really need to discuss some things first." Jane stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, of course. Well we have a little while before we need to start getting ready for the game. Why don't you go relax on the couch and I will clear the dishes and join you shortly."

Jane walked towards the couch, turning to take one last look at the beautiful woman before her. She wanted everything at once but she also wanted to take things slowly to make sure they didn't hurt each other anymore. The one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted Maura and she was going to do whatever it took to make that happen.

* * *

><p>Maura cleared the dishes and returned to Jane. As much as she wanted to sit as close to Jane as possible, she knew no talking would occur if Jane was in her reach. And they really needed to talk in order to fix the damage done to their friendship and establish what they both wanted from the other. Maura decided to take a seat in the armchair opposite to where the brunette was sitting on the couch.<p>

"So..." Jane started after an awkward silence filled the room. "That just happened."

"Yes, yes it did. I think we should talk about what it means, but first I think we need to discuss what has happened over the past few days."

"Yes. Maur I'm sorry, I am so sorry that I hurt you but I had to do it. I had to shoot him." Jane was fidgeting in her seat. She was petrified that Maura would reject her again.

"Jane, I know. Paddy himself said that he would have shot you. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just..." The doctor stopped herself before she expressed the way she really felt. An anger started to bubble inside her and she wanted so desperately to control it. However, she really needed to express to Jane where the hurt really lied.

"Maur, I know we really need to discuss the underlying problems here but can you please promise me something first?" Jane looked up pleadingly at the Doctor. "Please?" she repeated.

"Of course Jane." Maura replied.

"Please can we promise each other that no matter how much our words hurt each other, we will work through it? God Maur, I cannot go another day without you. Please promise me?" Jane begged as unshed tears filled her eyes.

Maura was conflicted. Her anger was still bubbling but she wanted so desperately to reach out and embrace Jane. Maura simply took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I promise."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." she mumbled to herself. "Ok Maur, what were you saying?"

"I understand now why you shot my father." Jane suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at Maura's choice of words. "However," Maura continued "I felt like you were again choosing the job over me."

Jane wanted so badly to interject at this point and tell Maura that she would never choose anyone or anything over Maura, not even the job she loved so much. Some of the men she had dated in the past had wanted her to give up her job and she had never even considered that as an option. But for Maura... God for Maura she would give up anything just to make her happy. She knew though that now was not the time nor the place to express that. She knew she needed to let Maura express herself freely.

Maura was starting to fidget now, playing with the ring on her finger as the anger started to rise again. "Jane, this isn't the first time I have felt this way. You constantly put yourself unnecessarily in harms way and..."

Jane could not listen patiently anymore. "Unnecessarily? Seriously Maura? I unnecessarily put myself in harms way?! How could you say that?" Jane screeched, rising off her seat. "It's my _job_ Maura. I put myself in harms way to _help_ people. God, how could you say that is unnecessary!" Jane's hands were flailing in the air as an intense fury filled her chest. She would never understand how Maura, her best friend, the woman she _loved_, could say such a thing.

Maura herself was angry but she could see how much her words had hurt her friend. She so desperately wanted to avoid a fight but she was struggling to control her own hurt as words started to spill out. "Your job should not come before you family and..." Maura stumbled for the correct words "and...your friends." she finished softly, burying her face in her hands as a tear escaped her eye.

Jane realized then that this was not about her putting herself in danger, but her not taking Maura into consideration before doing so. "Oh god Maur." Jane placed her hands over Maura's and pulled them down into her lap, desperately seeking to look into the doctor's eyes. "I know I have put myself in danger before. At the time I thought I was making the right decision, maybe I wasn't, I don't know. Hindsight is a wonderful thing though Maur. I know I never took into consideration how it would effect you."

Maura looked up at Jane, her tears now freely flowing. "It effects me Jane. It effects me."

"I know sweetie and I am so sorry that I haven't thought about how my actions effect you. But I will, I promise." Jane squeezed Maura's hands and looked earnestly into her eyes as she made the promise. She so desperately wanted Maura to believe her. "I would do anything for you Maura Dorthea Isles" Jane stated with a cheeky grin, knowing the doctor did not like hearing her middle name. "Even take up desk duty if that would truly make you happy." Jane said with sincerity.

"No Jane, you love you job, you are incredible at your job. I would never want or ask you to give up your work. I just wish you would be more careful. I wish you would talk things through with me more so I understand what you are thinking and more importantly why you make the decisions you do."

Jane sighed in relief at hearing the honey-blonde's words. "I can do that." She responded. "Is that all that was upsetting you Maur, or do you have more you want to say?" Jane winced as she awaited Maura's reply.

"No, that was it Jane." Maura stated softly. Both women took a deep breath. "Do you want to talk about what was upsetting you Jane?"

"Well I guess I sort of feel the same way as you Maur. I felt that you were choosing your father over me." Maura glanced over to Jane who looked truly defeated at this point.

Jane took in another deep breath as silence once again filled the room. Maura knew better than to try to fill the silence. She knew she had to wait patiently until Jane was ready to express herself. She was prepared to wait as long as required if it meant fixing their relationship.

"That really hurt Maur." Jane continued as she started to sob. "It felt like after years of friendship, after years of giving you... giving you love..." Jane whimpered through the streams of her tears. "after all we had done for each other, you chose this man you just met over me. A man who had committed unspeakable crimes... You chose him over me." She had so much more to say but words failed her as she broke down, the hurt becoming to overpowering to continue.

Maura silently rose from her seat and sat herself down directly beside Jane. She slowly placed an arm around Jane and pulled the detective into her embrace.

Every instinct in Jane was telling her to pull away from Maura, to run from the source of her pain. However, she recognized that the person who was the source of her pain was also the only one able to wash it all away. She needed the pain to stop. She needed to be okay. She needed Maura.

Maura was the first to break the silence. "I am so sorry Jane. Your feelings are entirely comprehensible. I did choose him. It was a mistake, one I will never make again." Maura placed one hand on each of Jane's cheeks and gently pulled her head around to face her. "I promise you Jane, I will never choose anything or anyone over you ever again." Maura declared, the regret in her voice not going unnoticed by the detective. Jane simply nodded and buried her head into Maura's shoulder.

Maura glanced at her watch. "We should really start getting ready for the game or else we will be late." She said gently.

"Let's not go. Let's just stay here and watch it on the T.V." Jane replied. As much as she wanted to go to the game, she was emotionally spent. More importantly, she knew Maura too would be emotionally exhausted and she wanted to spare her from having to suffer through a baseball game.

"I want to go Jane." Jane looked up at the doctor suspiciously, then down to her chest, waiting for hives to appear. "Seriously. I know you want to go and I just want to make you happy." Maura added sweetly.

"Well, only if you are sure?" Jane stated meekly, offering Maura one more chance to get out of going.

"I'm sure." Maura stated succinctly as she stood and headed towards to door. "Now let's go!"

"Okay, but Maura" Jane spoke as she brushed her thumb along Maura's stomach on her way out the door. "We will be continuing that kiss when we get home." The detective smirked as she heard a quiet moan escape the doctor's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Still own no characters etc.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It spurs me on :)**

**I have struggled to write this chapter, being the first sex scene I have written. I am really nervous to publish this chapter so I hope it works out as I imagined it in my head!**

* * *

><p>The game had been fantastic. With the pain of the past few days finally spoken, finally subsided, the women were once again able to enjoy each other's company. There had been hearty laughter, flirting and gratuitious touching. It was as though nothing had changed between the two of them. One noticable thing, however, had changed. A desire filled the air between the two, an unspoken fire that longed to be kindled.<p>

As they reached the car, Jane paced ahead and opened Maura's door for her. It was a small yet loving gesture that made Maura's heart race. "Oh Jane, you are so chivalrous!" She swooned, her voice husky. She placed her hand on Jane's bicep, taking a mental note of how strong she felt. She gave Jane's arm a squeeze, her eyes now conveying her arousal. She knew she had to break the touch before she took Jane right there in the parking lot. So with one last squeeze, she released Jane's bicep and got into the car.

Jane simply smiled as she walked over to the driver's side of the car. She was utterly enthraled with the other woman. One simple sentence so captivating, one seemingly innocent touch so stimulating. Maura's arousal left Jane breathless. Than again, Maura had always taken her breath away just by standing in front of her. Seeing the doctor like this, so turned on, wanting her, Jane thought she might pass out. "So, your place or mine?" The brunette flirtingly enquired when she was at last able to catch her breath.

"I don't want any interruptions, so your place." Maura replied, placing her hand onto Jane's thigh and gently tracing her fingers up and down the detective's leg. "My overnight bag is in the back."

Jane inhaled deeply and audibly, her arousal now bordering on distracting her from driving. "Did you think you were going to get lucky tonight Dr Isles?" She teasingly questioned.

"I certainly hoped so." Maura retorted, slowly moving her hand upwards until her thumb was lightly grazing Jane's core.

Jane moaned as her arousal built, a wetness now pooling between her legs. "And you will if we make it home in one piece. But...you make it...god...very difficult for me...to concentrate on...mmm...the road." Jane struggled to sound the words as Maura's thumb continued to tease.

Maura rubbed Jane's core one last time with her thumb before pulling away. "Well we certainly don't want you to have an accident Detective."

"God I love it when you call me that." Jane confessed breathlessly. "I really wish we took my car, then I could have put the lights on and we would have got home a lot quicker!"

Maura simply giggled in response as Jane sped down the road.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours they safely reached Jane's apartment. Jane and Maura walked hand in hand up the stairs to Jane's front door. Jane fumbled with the key, unable to insert it into the lock due to her quivering hands.<p>

Maura gently placed her hand atop of Jane's. "You're nervous." She observed. "Jane, it's just me. Here let me help." Maura inserted the key and unlocked the door. She softly opened the door whilst taking Jane's hand in hers, leading her into the apartment. Jane closed and locked the door behind them. She lent back and with a thud, the back of her head hit the door.

The noise startled Maura who whipped her head around to look at Jane. "Jane.." she began, placing her hands on Jane's cheeks, causing Jane to look directly into the doctor's eyes. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to Jane. We have all the time in the world, we don't need to rush."

Jane sighed in relief. Her concerns about Maura's intentions were quashed with that one statement. How did Maura know exactly what to say? How did she know her exact fears and know just how to soothe them? Because she loved her, and because this was right. This was perfect. They are perfect.

"Maur, I want this." she stated placing her arms around the honey-blonde's waist. "I want you. I am nervous though. I've never you know..." Jane's words trailed off as her thoughts began to overtake once more.

"You've never been with a woman. I thought as much Jane. Neither have I. We can work it out together." Maura replied, leaning into Jane's embrace. "Like we always do." She added gently.

"What if I can't please you Maura. I just got you back, I couldn't stand losing you again." the brunette confessed.

"I promise you are not going to lose me Jane." Maura knew that words alone were not going to be enough for the detective, she needed physical proof. The doctor grabbed Jane's hand and traced it along her own arm. "Can you feel that?" Maura asked gazing up at Jane who was looking down at her in confusion. "Can you feel the cutis anserina on my arms?" Jane look at the doctor, now even more puzzled. "Goosebumps, Jane, because of you." Maura than took Jane's hand in hers. "Can you feel the slight tremors in my hand? I have explained to you before that is a sign of sexual arousal." Maura then leant up so as to whisper the next statement in Jane's ear. "I am exhibiting these signs of sexual arousal because of you Jane. I have no doubt that you will please me."

Hearing Maura's breathy admission instantly rekindled the heat in Jane's core. Maura's display was enough to help the detective regain her confidence. "I think we need to relocate this to the bedroom." Jane whispered seductivly as she placed her hands on the back of Maura's thighs, lifting her until the doctor's legs encased Jane's waist.

Maura placed her lips on Jane's, her tongue desperately seeking enterance. Jane acquiesced and the gentle kiss turned frenzied. Tongues battled each other, both women desperate to explore and unearth the secrets that the other woman's mouth contained.

As they continued their exploration, Jane carried Maura to the bedroom, only stopping once she felt her knee hit the bed. Jane broke their kiss and gently laid the doctor on the bed. She gazed down lovingly at the honey-blonde and, not for the first time, she was lost in her beauty and grace. "God you are beauiful." Jane gushed. "I love you Maur." Her words were gentle and sincere, causing a tear to form in Maura's eye. She had waited years to hear those words from her detective and now that they were at last spoken, it all seemed too surreal.

Maura pulled the detective down on top of her and reignited the kiss that had broken a few moments ago. Gently pulling away she put her hands on Jane's arms and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I love you too Jane." She said quietly. "But I would love you even more if you were naked." She said hungrily as she sat up on the bed, bunching Jane's shirt in her hands as she slowly removed the offending item. She stopped momentarily to take note of the enticing yet simple white bra Jane was wearing before unclasping the hook and casting it to the floor. Maura's arousal met new heights as she took in the sight in front of her. Jane, her best friend, the woman she loved half naked in front of her. Maura pulled Jane onto the bed beside her and straddled the detective. Maura, wanting to be in the same state of undress as Jane, quickly yanked the jersey she was wearing over her head. She the slowly, teasingly reached behind her own back, unclipping her bra and casting it to the floor. Jane gasped at the motion. It was so unlike Maura to be so unhinged, so unlike her to leave her clothes sprawled across the floor. Jane was excited to discover what other unexpected things she would discover about Maura during the course of this night.

Jane reached up and gripped Maura's right breast in her scarred hand, her gentle squeezes tightening as she observed the doctor throw her head back and arch her chest towards the detective. Jane rolled her nipple between her thumb and her forefinger eliciting a sensual yelp from the honey-blonde. The brunette silenced the doctor by pressing her lips to Maura's, gently tracing her tongue along the doctor's bottom lip before softly nipping it. God she loved how soft and delicate Maura's lips were. The way the M.E. moaned into Jane's mouth was making the detective hot in all the right places. Jane moved her lips to the honey-blonde's neck, taking a moment to inhale Maura's intoxicating smell before softly nipping and licking her beautifully silky skin. Maura responded by grasping Jane's hair, effectively trapping the detective to her neck.

"Mmm you like that do you babe?" Jane enquired seductively, as she bit down on Maura's neck.

"Ohhh...mmmm...yes Jane!" Maura cried, Jane's actions perfectly teetering on the border between pleasure and pain. Maura groaned in frustration when she felt a cool rush of air hit her neck, indicating the brunette had removed her mouth. She opened her eyes, hoping that Jane was not going to run, god she didn't think she would be able to breath if Jane left her at this point. Maura was pleasently suprised when she at last glanced down at the detective. Jane was staring at Maura's ample breasts, her eyes laden with desire. The detective seductively licked her lips before bringing her mouth to the doctor's breast. She flicked her warm tongue along Maura's nipple in restraint before giving into her desire and hungrily nipping and sucking the doctor's breast. Bringing her free hand to the neglected breast she reverently kneaded it between her deft fingers.

The feeling was too much for Maura and yet still not enough. Her core ached with pent up arousal, she needed release. "Please Jane..." she begged.

Jane understood immediately what her lover so desperately needed. The detective flipped them over so that she was straddling Maura. Slowly, the detective allowed her hand to descend, tracing a line down the doctor's torso with the nail of her index finger, stopping only once she reached the top of Maura's jeans. The detective quickly unbuttoned the jeans and removed them, tossing them onto the floor with the remainder of the doctor's clothes. Jane brushed her lips against Maura's as she traced her fingers up and down the length of the doctor's heat, still covered by now very soaked black lacy panties. Maura bucked into Jane's hand, a silent plea for more contact. "God Maur, you are already so wet for me." Jane gasped, feeling her own arousal pool between her thighs.

"Jane, please...no more teasing...I need..." Maura's plea was hampered as she felt Jane's fingers slip under her panties, making contact briefly with her now engorged clit. "Mmmm" was the only noise the doctor could manage to sound.

Jane could see that Maura would not withstand much more teasing. She swiftly disregarded Maura's ruined panties before expediously thrusting two fingers deep into the M.E. Maura gasped at the sudden welcomed intrustion, her hips thrusting up into Jane's hand. Jane pumped her fingers in and out of Maura a few more times before removing her fingers and bringing them to her mouth. Maura simply watched in awe as the detective seductively sucked at her fingers, experiencing her first taste of the doctor. "God Maur, you taste so good." Jane wished the taste of Maura could remain on her tongue forever. She needed to taste more. Not breaking eye contact with the doctor for a second, she slowly moved down Maura's body, peppering her body with kisses until she met the apex of Maura's core. Hungrier than ever, Jane quickly sucked Maura's clit into her warm mouth, eliciting a guttural sound from the doctor. Jane reveled in the moment, thoroughly turned on by the woman writhing beneath her. She released the M.E's clit from her mouth and gently licked up and down Maura's soaked folds.

"Fuck Jane, don't stop!" Maura practically screamed, her hands finding purchase in the detective's dark curls.

Jane lifted her eyes momunterilly, startled by the doctor's use of profanity. "Oh Dr. Isles, what a filthy mouth you have in the bedroom!" she cooed, the reverbations of her words on Maura's body only working to stoke the honey-blonde's arousal. "That. is. so. fucking. hot." Jane stated, each word followed by a stroke of her tongue. Maura pulled at Jane's hair, showing her in no uncertain terms that she wanted her to resume her activities.

Jane place a finger on either side of Maura's folds and seperated them slowly before plunging her tongue into Maura. She could stay there all night, she simply loved the way Maura tasted. Maura closed her eyes and threw her head back. As Jane thrusted her tongue in and out of Maura, the doctor was getting close and closer to her release. "Jane" the M.E. whimpered. "Inside me...Pleeease" Jane's warm tongue slowly and turturously left Maura's core and made it's way to her clit. Jane began tracing circles with her tongue before thrusting two fingers into Maura's sex. "Oh God" Maura whispered breathlessly. Jane continued pumping in and out of Maura as her tongue dominated the doctor's firm clit.

"Fuck Jane... haaarder" Maura cried out, on the brink of coming undone. Jane reveled in Maura's unexpected actions and words. She simply loved rendering the doctor a profanity uttering mess, so unhinged, so contrary to her normal prim and proper self. Jane continued to pump her fingers roughly and pushed the M.E. towards the release she so desperately desired as Maura's proclivities slowly came undone. "Come for me baby" Jane whispered lovingly as she thrusted her fingers into Maura once more, this time moving her fingers in a 'come hither' motion, hitting the doctor's sweet spot and sending her over the edge. "GOD...JAAAAAAANE" she screamed, her body trembling as her orgasm ripped through every inch of her body. The ache between Jane's legs intensified as she felt the M.E's walls tighten and pulse around her fingers. Jane slowed her fingers as she rode Maura through her intense orgasm, only stopping her motions once she felt the doctor slump against the bed, spent from her intense orgasm. Jane gently removed her fingers before moving her tongue downwards and cleaning up Maura's sweet juices. Jane lovingly kissed the doctor's mound one last time before lifting herself up and lying beside the honey-blonde.

Jane sweetly kissed Maura as she traced circles on her lovers torso. "God Maur, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Jane gushed. "I love you Maura. More than anything or anyone else in this world."

Maura, still catching her breath from the intense orgasm Jane just gave her, simply pulled her detective in for a smouldering kiss. "I love you too Jane." she stated once she was again able to verbalise her thoughts. "And now I am going to show you just how much I adore you."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters etc.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Life has gotten in the way and it's been hard to write fluff when a family member was dying. So I thought I would give you all this short chapter I already had :)**

* * *

><p>Maura and Jane spent the night exploring every inch of each other's bodies, pleasuring each other again and again before they both fell into a deep sleep. When morning broke and the sun started to seep through the curtains, Jane started to stir. She was unable to move as Maura had enveloped the detective in her arms, with a leg splayed over Jane's body. Jane didn't mind in the slightest though. She was thoroughly enjoying the view. Watching her gorgeous lovers chest rythmically rise and fall with each breath. Jane inhaled contentedly, a wide grin forming involuntarily. She could hardly believe how lucky she was just to have Maura in her life, let alone in her bed. Jane could no longer help herself, she leant down and placed a soft kiss atop of the M.E's head, causing her to stir.<p>

Maura lifted her head and placed her chin on Jane's chest. "Goodmorning Jane." she purred.

"I don't think good is an accurate description of this morning." Jane teased. Sensing Maura flinch at her words, she realised she needed to expand her statement. "Fantastic, exceptional, marvelous - maybe. Actually, no words can accurately describe how amazing it is to wake up with you on top of me." She finalised her statement by pulling Maura closer and kissing her passionately before her hands started wandering down the M.E's body.

Maura stilled Jane's hands with her own. "Mmm Jane, as much as I would love a repeat of last night, I really think we should discuss this, discuss us." The honey-blonde stated as she lifted herself up to sit on the bed facing Jane.

"Fine." Jane stated with a mock look of disapproval on her face as she reluctantly pulled herself away from Maura.

"Jane, I really need to know what this means to you, what you want from this. I really hope that this wasn't a one night thing for you, god I don't think I could survive if that was the case. And I really don't think I could endure a 'friends with benefits' arrangement." The thought of not having all of Jane was too painful for Maura even to consider, so she went into her self-protection google-mouth mode. "Whilst, of course, sexual intercourse is very good for the immune system, I don't think..."

Jane interrupted Maura's nervous rant by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Maura, sweetie, it's ok. I want you, all of you. Not just for one night but for every night. And not just for sex! I love you Maur. I..." Jane's words abruptly stopped as she realised in this moment, actions would mean more to the doctor than mere words. Maura had been let down by so many people in her life that were supposed to love her. So many people had left her alone. Jane realised that simply telling Maura she was not going to add herself to that tally would not suffice. She needed proof, something tangible. "Wait here a second Maur, I'll be right back."

Maura was bitterly disappointed as she watched the gorgeous brunette lift herself off the bed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going Jane?" She asked, her voice rife with sadness, but also a tinge of curiosity.

Jane couldn't bare leave the M.E. questioning herself, even if for a moment. So she lent back onto the bed and cupped Maura's cheek in her hand. "Sweetie, I am so overawed with you at this moment that words simply cannot explain my feelings. Just give me one minute and I will be back. Please, I promise it will be worth it."

Maura looked intently into Jane's eyes to see if there was any fear or any indication that Jane might be running. There was no such emotion reflected in Jane's eyes. No, they were filled only with love. Maura smiled sweetly at the detective and nodded her head.

Maura lent back against the headboard of the bed as she waited for Jane's return. 'What was Jane doing that was taking so long?' She pondered. She didn't have to wonder too much longer as she heard Jane's footsteps at the door way. She looked up at the detective who was holding a jar tightly in her hand.

"Do you know what this is Maur?" Jane asked as she handed the jar to the M.E. and propped herself back on the bed as close to Maura as she could be.

Maura studied the jar in her hands. Her face lit up as it's significance finally dawned on her. She knew exaclty what that jar was and what it represented but she wanted to hear it from Jane herself, just to make sure this was all real. "Ah, it's a jar of Marmite." Maura deadpanned.

"It's not just any jar of Marmite Maur." She whispered softly in her lover's ear. "It's so much more to me. This was the jar of Marmite you brought me all those years ago Maur. Even then I knew you would be special to me. I've held on to it so that there was always something here to remind me of you. Casey tried to throw it out a while ago. I went and got it out of the bin after he had left. Even then I knew you were more important to me than him." Maura started to get teary eys listening to Jane's heartfelt confession. Jane gently placed a hand on Maura's knee as she continued. "What I am trying to say is that I have wanted you for years. I have been here all these years. I even held on to a jar of Marmite for years. Me - the hardheaded no nonsense detective held onto a condiment jar. All for you Maur, because I can't be without you. Because I love you." Jane then gently retrieved the jar from the M.E.'s now trembling hands. "This jar is a tangible representation of my love for you. My devotion to you. Maur, I plan on never letting go of this jar because I know for sure I am never letting you go. I am never going to leave you."

Tears now flowed freely down Maura's face. All her doubts were washed away with the detective's sincere admission. Somehow Jane knew exactly what Maura feared the most, without her having to even vocalise it. What was even more special though is that the detective knew exactly what to do to make Maura's fears melt away in a second. Maura pulled Jane into a warm embrace before gently breaching the distance between their lips. Their kiss was gentle and short but spoke volumes of sincere love. "Jane, thank you for sharing that with me. God I love you so much. I couldn't live withour you either Jane. I need you."

"Well you've got me Maur, no questions asked sweetie." Jane lent in close to the honey-blonde, her mouth inches away from Maura's ear. "But if you tell anyone that I am really a big softie, you will be in a lot of trouble." She growled into Maura's ear, causing the M.E to shiver with arousal.

Jane could immediately sense the doctor's arousal and gently nipped at her ear, eliciting a moan from Maura. "I will never get tired of hearing that." She stated as she continued to nibble. Jane then lightly scraped her teeth along Maura's neck until she reached her pulse point. The doctor's moans were making Jane extremely aroused and gentle nipping turned into rough sucking. The slight pain only served to intensify Maura's already extreme arousal but Maura also knew that if they didn't stop soon they would be very late for work. "Mmm... Jane..." she started, but words were difficult to enunciate when the ache between her legs was so extreme. "We... ahhh... we need to stop."

Jane immediately recoiled. "Did I hurt you? God I'm so sorry Maur, I was getting a little carried away." She bowed her head, too afraid to look her lover in her eyes in case she had scared her off.

Maura placed her hand underneath Jane's chin, pulling her head up so she was looking at her. "Jane, you didn't hurt me. I was enjoying it immensely. It's just that we really have to start getting ready for work if we don't want to be late."

"Oh, is that all." Jane smirked before she placed her hand on Maura's knee and lightly scraped her nails up and down the M.E.'s thigh.

Maura inhaled deeply and threw her head back as she felt Jane's fingers trace over her centre ever so slightly. She took one last breath, desperate to maintain her self control for both of their sakes. "Jane" she almost whined "If we are both late, people will get suspicious." Maura stated softly as she placed her hand atop of Jane's and pulled it away from her leg. "Your mother in particular." She added.

Jane groaned loudly before moving from the bed. "I suppose you are right. In any case, now that you have mentioned my mother I am no longer in the mood!" Jane feigned disgust as she stood up off the bed and turned back to face Maura. "I am going to have a shower and you should join me. You know to save water and time." Jane smirked at the M.E. before turning and making her way to the bathroom.

"I don't think our showering together would save time Jane." Maura retorted.

"Oh come on Maur. No shenanigans, I promise" Jane yelled from the bathroom as she turned on the water.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters etc.**

**Fair warning - this is a little angsty. I am sorry to do this to you but I had to get it out! But it is sorted before the end of the chapter. Which also means a slightly longer chapter for you all! :)**

**So this chapter was loosely inspired by the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. This chapter will probably be more emotive if you listen to the song first :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later...<strong>

Jane walked into Maura's office hoping to find the doctor at her desk. She had had a rough week, the team being unable to break a case and it was really starting to get on Jane's nerves. All she wanted to do was go home with Maura, have a beer and watch a movie. So she was bitterly disappointed as she walked into the office and saw the desk empty. Before she could turn to walk out the door, however, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey sexy" Maura breathed seductively into Jane's ear.

Jane quickly detangled herself from Maura before looking around to see if anyone saw them. "What are you doing Maura? The door is open, someone could have seen us!"

"Jane, don't raise your voice at me. All I was doing was hugging my _girlfriend_." Maura watched as Jane visibly winced at her last word. "Oh that's right, you don't want to put a label on this." This is exactly what Maura was afraid of their first night together. Jane didn't want anyone to know about them. Which may have been okay, but Jane refused to even call Maura her girlfriend when they were alone. Maura was fast becoming sick of being Jane's dirty little secret.

"Maur, please. Let's not argue." Her voice was now soft as she placed a hand on the M.E's arm. "I just can't handle anyone finding out about us yet. I..." Jane was interrupted by Maura yanking her arm away from under her touch.

"Jane that first night we were together you said you had wanted me for years. That you would always be around. You have had years to get used to the idea of being with me. You know what hurts the most Jane? It's not even the fact that you are too ashamed of me to let anyone see us together. It's that even when it is just the two of us alone, you refuse to call me your girlfriend. And you cringed just now when I called you my girlfriend."

"Maur, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just a big step for me to tell everyone."

"You can't even accept it yourself Jane, that's the real problem. We have been together for a month now and still you refuse to acknowledge what is happening between us." Maura had to take a breath in order to calm herself down. She was becoming too emotional, too angry and she did not want to say something she would later regret. However, after the upbringing she had and the turmoil she had experienced in her love life the past few years, Maura was determined to protect herself. Never in a million years did she think she would have to protect herself from Jane, but here they were. "Listen Jane. I'm not going to continue down this path. You are hurting me and you either don't realise or dont care."

Up until that point, Jane had been determined to let Maura speak her mind, but at this point she had to interject. "Of course I care Maur. I am so sorry. I really had no idea it was bothering you so much." Jane was now looking at her feet, unable to bring herself to look into Maura's eyes and see the hurt that she had caused.

"Jane, I really need you to let me finish please, this is hard for me."

"Of course Maur." Jane softly replied, forcing herself to now look at Maura. If she had caused Maura this hurt, she knew she deserved to see the negative effects of her actions.

"Jane, you of all people know how much I have been let down by people who were supposed to care about me. I thought it would be different with you, and mostly it has been, but this - this is too much. I feel like your dirty little secret. You hiding me away from everyone - including yourself - makes me feel just as worthless as my parents made me feel when I was a child."

Tears were now streaming down both women's faces. Jane wanted so badly to explain to Maura that she loved her more than anything in this world. She wanted to scoop Maura up in her arms and prove her love for the doctor. But she knew that she had done this to her best friend, the love of her life. She knew she had caused her to hurt more than anyone else ever had. Jane had hurt Maura. The one person in the world she would do anything to protect. Jane recognized the fact that Maura had given her heart to her. She had trusted Jane enough to not break it. Jane didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for failing the doctor so dismally. In that moment though, she knew she would give Maura whatever she needed to mend. Even if that meant the doctor needed space. Jane prayed that would not be the case, knowing that being away from Maura would break her heart. But she deserved to be heartbroken after the way she had treated Maura. She was resolved to agree to whatever the doctor stipulated.

"Jane, I... I need..." Maura knew in her mind that she needed to say the words that were to follow but her heart was stopping her.

"Tell me what you need Maur. I promise I'll give it to you." Jane said sheepishly but sincerely.

"I need a break."

Those were the words Jane was fearing most. She had prepared herself for those words but actually hearing them hurt so much more than she had been able to prepare for. 'How can your heart physically ache for someone who is right in front of you?' she pondered.

"Maur, if that's what you need, then I promised I would give it to you." Jane stated sadly, tears now streaming down her face. Jane made no attempt to stop them. "But, please don't think that I don't love you. Because I do, more than anyone else in this world. I want to stay here and fight for you, but I promised to give you what you need. I've already broken one promise I made to you, so I am not going to break this one." Jane made her way to the door, stopping momentarily when she reached it. She turned back to face Maura once more. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to take in every inch of the doctor's image, afraid that this would be the last time she would see her for some time. She wanted that image etched on her brain forever. She wanted Maura etched on her brain forever, for she was already etched on her heart. "I'll wait for you forever Maur. I'll work on myself in the meantime and if and when you are ready, I promise you I will be ready. And if you need anything, I am still and always will be your friend. I am so sorry I did this to us." Jane turned and left, not wanting Maura to see the overwhelming sadness she knew covered her face.

* * *

><p>Jane looked out the window of her apartment to see the rain streaming down the windowpane in front of her. Ordinarily Jane hated the rain. It meant she was stuck inside and it usually meant boredom. Tonight was different though, tonight the rain was almost soothing. She sat down on the couch and tapped the spot next to her, inviting Jo Friday to join her.<p>

"I can take the rain Jo. It doesn't bother me tonight. For the first time in my life I'm not afraid to cry." Jane let the tears run free. What else could she do? She had pushed away the greatest person in her life. Not only had she lost her lover, she had lost her best friend. She wondered what her life was worth without Maura in it. Not much at all. She had promised Maura that she would be ready when Maura wanted her back. If she ever wanted her back. Why would she? Jane shook her head. The self pity needed to stop. She had made a promise to her soul mate. She needed to start making good on that promise right away. She picked up her phone, punched in the number and winced before finally hitting the dial button. The phone rung a couple of times before it was answered on the other end. "Hi. Could you come over. Please?"

* * *

><p>Maura didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to go home to an empty house. She finally decided to go to the Dirty Robber and have a glass of wine. She entered the Robber cautiously, wanting to make sure that Jane was not there. Upon scanning the bar she saw no sight of Jane, however she spotted Frost and Korsack sitting in a booth to the back of the establishment. She didn't think she would be able to control her emotions around Jane's partner and former partner so she quickly turned and headed towards the door.<p>

"Hey Doc!" Maura grimaced to herself before turning to see Frost standing in front of her. "Wanna join us?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"Sure." She decided she would just have one or two glasses of wine and head home. She could survive that surely.

Frost directed her to the booth before heading back to the bar to get her usual wine order.

"Hey doc, are you alright?" Korsack asked. "Yes thank you sergeant, I'm fine." Maura replied a little too quickly.

"If you say so doc." Maura sighed in relief that Korsack had let her off the hook. Jane would never have let her off so easily, she thought to herself before she shook her head, realising she had come here to get Jane of her mind. She was determined to do so. "Do you want me to call Jane?" Korsack asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"No!" She practically yelled. "Actually, I'm not feeling well. I should head home. Please apologize to detective Frost for me." She requested as she ran out the door.

"Is the doc ok?" Frost asked upon his return to the booth. Korsack shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Jane heard the knock on the door and moved to open it. "Janie, are you alright?" Angela asked as she peered over her daughter. "I don't think I have ever known you to call me in the middle of the night. What's going on?"<p>

"I stuffed up Ma. Big time."

Angela pulled Jane into a tight embrace. Jane resisted her usual urge to push her mother away, instead leaning her head on her mother's shoulder before she started sobbing. Angela pulled back, very concerned about her daughter's unusual actions. "Jane, come sit. Tell me what's happened."

They both moved to the couch, Jane sitting closely by her mother's side. "I ruined it Ma. I had an amazing person who loved me and I was too afraid to tell you that I destroyed our relationship. God, what have I done." Angela once again pulled Jane to her as tears streamed down her face.

"Who Jane? Who are you talking about?"

Jane ignored the questions and continued with her confession. "She was the best thing to ever happen to me. I had no idea what it really meant to love someone until she was in my arms."

"She?" Angela asked as she pulled away from Jane.

"I promised her I would be ready when she wanted me. So I am going to be ready." Jane inhaled audibly giving her a moment to prepare herself for her next confession. She was petrified. What if her mother hated her for loving a woman? She was raised to believe that was a sin after all. What if everyone she loved deserted her? She shook the thoughts out of her head, remembering why she was doing this in the first place. Maura. Beautiful Maura. The thought of the doctor immediately calmed her thoughts. Jane was determined to show Maura that she was serious about her. That she loved her. That's why she was sitting here beside her mother. That's why no matter what her family's reaction was, Jane knew it would be ok.

"Ma, I am in love with Maura." Jane thought it best to remain silent for a moment to allow her mother to process what had just been said. But Angela didn't time to process. She immediately enveloped Jane in her arms, squeezing her as tight as she possibly could.

"Oh Jane, I knew it! Sweetheart, why were you afraid to tell me?" She asked Jane.

"Because Ma, growing up we were taught it was a sin. You instilled that in us kids. I just assumed that you would think I was sick or a bad person." Jane looked sheepishly at the floor.

Angela placed a hand under Jane's chin, pulling her face up until she was looking directly at the older woman. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I love you first and foremost. Sure, we taught you what we thought was right at the time. But life changes us Jane. Our opinions on right and wrong adapt. I would never think you are sick or a bad person. You are an incredible person and I am so sorry that I would lead you to believe I thought otherwise."

Jane's tears were now flowing like a stream. Tears of relief, tears of pain, tears of sadness. A torrent of tears. "I ruined it Ma. I broke her heart. I was too scared to call her my girlfriend or tell anyone about us and eventually she got sick of it. Today she told me she needed a break. God, I can't live without her Ma."

"Jane, I know she loves you. It's so obvious. Just give Maura some time sweetheart. It will all work out. But you will need to work damn hard at it!"

"You should go Ma." Angela looked at Jane with a puzzled expression. "Maura needs you more than I do. She has no one and I just added myself to the long list of people who have failed her. Please would you go look after her? I would feel a lot better knowing someone was there for her."

"Oh Jane, of course. I'm going to call Frankie to come over and be with you." Angela offered.

"No Ma, please, I just want some time to myself. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Ok sweetheart. I'll give you an update on Maura in the morning. Love you." Angela gave Jane a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. "Thanks Ma, love you too."

* * *

><p>Maura poured herself a wine, she knew she was going to need it if she wanted to sleep tonight. The past month Jane and Maura had spent virtually every night together and Maura wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep without Jane beside her. So a lot more wine was in order. As Maura was heading towards the couch she heard a knock on the door. Who would be here at this hour? Her heart raced, hoping desperately that Jane was here to fight for her. She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as she opened the door to Angela.<p>

"Hi sweetie, can I come in for a minute?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Maura. Maura was hesitant, knowing that if Angela asked her what was wrong she would be unable to lie. Angela was like a mother to her, if she pressed Maura for the truth, she would probably burst into tears. She also knew that it was rude to deny Angela entry. "Of course." She replied, the ever gracious hostess.

Angela walked through the door and enveloped Maura in a crushing embrace before stepping back and peering at the doctor. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

The question alone would have been enough to make Maura break down. But the love and understanding she found in Angela's eyes were what set her off. She couldn't even try to hold back her sobs, so she let her tears flow freely. "No." She whispered in response, hoping desperately that Angela did not ask her why she was so upset. It was Jane's place to tell her own mother, not Maura's. That thought made her seethe. She remembered why she was here in the first place. If only Jane had spoken to her mother she wouldn't be put in this predicament. That thought alone was enough to stifle Maura's tears.

Angela watched as Maura's eyes turned from sorrow to ire. She wasn't sure exactly what caused the transition but she knew it was time to speak.

"Sweetie, Jane told me what happened."

Maura jerked her head up in surprise. Had Jane told her mother about her feelings? Maybe Jane really was trying. She shook that thought out of her head. She was not about to get her hopes up again. Jane had probably just told her mother that she and Maura had a fight. Maura really wanted to open up to Angela. She was lonely and so very, very sad, but she needed to know exactly what Angela had been told before she opened those floodgates. "What exactly did Jane tell you had happened?"

"That you two had a fight." Maura shook her head and lowered her eyes, willing Angela not to see the anger in her eyes. The anger directed at her daughter. "She told me that she is in love with you and that you two have been together for a month but she broke your heart by hiding you away."

"She...She told you that?" Maura was still angry. Only now the anger was directed at herself for thinking so little of Jane. For thinking so little of Jane's love for her. She had told her mother. Maura knew that was the biggest step of all for Jane. She knew that Jane was petrified that her mother would abandon her.

"Yes sweetie, she told me all that had happened." Angela stopped momentarily, waiting for Maura's eyes to meet her own. "And then she sent me over here to look after you. She told me that you needed me more that she did."

This was all too much for Maura, she had to sit down. She made her way to the couch and sat down before burying her faced in her hands.

Angela sat down next to Maura and placed an arm around her before continuing. "I don't want you to think I am making excuses for her actions Maura, because the way she treated you was wrong. But Frank and I raised her in the Catholic faith. We raised her to believe that homosexuality was wrong. We... I thought it was true at the time. We made Jane think it was true. So she struggled to accept herself Maura. She thought she was doing something wrong. But you know what, her love for you won out. She wouldn't have been with you if she didn't love you. She just had a lot of guilt to grapple with in her own mind. She thought that I would hate her or think she was sick. She was scared, but she's not anymore. I can tell you that much."

It now made sense to Maura why Jane refused to refer to her as her girlfriend. It also dawned upon Maura that she had never officially asked Jane to be her girlfriend. Why hadn't she done that? She realise she herself had contributed to this situation. Where she should have shown understanding, she instead chose to push Jane away. Where she should have asked Jane the reason behind her actions, she instead chose to end things with her. What had she done? Jane wasn't the only one who needed to work herself out.

"I had no idea. I didn't even ask. I just assumed she was ashamed of me." Maura stated weakly.

"Oh honey, you and I both know how stubborn Jane can be. She needs a little push to get her to open up. She never offers her feelings willingly. Just please don't give up on her, I don't think she could survived losing you."

"I would never, could never live without Jane either Angela." Maura's mind then transgressed to an earlier statement that Angela had made. "Did you say Jane sent you over here? Is there anyone with her?"

"No darling, she just wanted to make sure that you were looked after."

Maura was in disbelief. Once again Jane had put Maura before herself. She always did. Jane had promised Maura that she was would be ready when Maura wanted her back. It seemed Jane was ready right now and Maura sure as hell wanted her. Right. Now.

"I need to go see her." Maura started to make her way towards the door before a hand gently grasped her arm.

"Maura honey it's really late, why don't you both sleep on it and head over in the morning?"

Maura knew Angela was right but she so desperately wanted to be in Jane's arms. She realized that she was being selfish. Jane was probably asleep. And in any case, after the way Maura had acted, the thoughts she had thought about Jane, she deserved to sleep by herself for one night. "You're right Angela. I'm exhausted."

Angela gently placed a kiss atop of Maura's head before bidding her goodnight and leaving for the guesthouse.

'Just one night' Maura thought to herself as she entered the dark and lonely bedroom. 'Everything will be ok tomorrow' she told herself as she got into the cold and suddenly large empty bed. Thoughts of Jane flowed through her brain. Her smile. Her laugh. Her husky voice. Her loving touch. It had only been a few hours without her but she missed her desperately already. 'Tomorrow will be better' she told herself once last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jane had drunk herself to sleep the night before. She knew there was no way she would be able to sleep otherwise. So when she was woken by a loud knock at the door, she was still a little hazy. She looked over at her clock. 8:04. "8 o'clock on a Saturday?!" She yelled as she reached the door. "What is wro..." She immediately stopped ranting as she opened the door to find Maura standing in front of her. Jane rubbed her eyes, unable to believe the beautiful vision in front of her was anything more than a dream.<p>

"Can I come in?" Maura asked sweetly.

"Of course." Came Jane's quick reply. "How are you? Are you ok?" Jane asked, her face rife with concern.

"No but I believe I will be. Jane you sent your mother over to me last night."

Jane instantly worried about what her mother had done. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send her mother to Maura. "What did she do to you?" Jane asked incredulously.

Maura couldn't help but giggle. Maura's giggle in turn caused Jane to smile so much it almost hurt. "I know I have no right to say this, but that is one of my favorite sounds in the world." Jane said lovingly.

Maura's heart raced. Jane had always known how to make her feel special. She decided to make no comment on Jane's statement, instead redirecting the conversation to where she knew it needed to go. "Jane, you told your mother about us, about everything."

"Yes I did. I told you I was going to be ready for you if you wanted me back so I knew I needed to tell my mother. It actually helped me a lot. She didn't abandon me." Jane started to cry. The past 24 hours had seen more tears expelled from her eyes than she thought had previously been shed in her life up to this point. Tears were now an old friend. "She doesn't think I am sick." Maura winced at the thought of Jane thinking there was something wrong with her. She wanted to interject and explain the fluidity of sexuality but Jane was opening up to her willingly. This was a rare occurrence, so she decided it best to remain silent. "She made me realise there is nothing wrong with loving you. I'm sorry I thought otherwise Maur."

Maura couldn't stand the distance between then any longer. She moved slowly towards Jane until their faces were inches apart. She gently placed a kiss on Jane's lips before stepping back slightly to look into Jane's eyes. "Your mother told me everything last night Jane. I just wish you would have spoken to me about it. I would have helped you."

"I know Maur. I need to work on my communication skills. I'm trying." She offered meekly.

"Look how far you have come already. You just explained your emotions without having being prompted to do so. You told your mother about us and I think you have accepted what we have. You said you would be ready when I wanted you back. You are ready and I want you back." Here goes nothing Maura thought to herself before pressing on with her question to Jane. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any characters etc**

**A/N: I am struggling to know where to go from here. So please if anyone has any ideas, let me know! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you be my girlfriend?"<em>

Jane looked at Maura in disbelief. Disbelief that this incredible woman in front of her loved her. Disbelief that she wanted to be with her. Jane considered herself to be a broken woman after Hoyt, the shooting at the precinct and the many other incidents she had survived. She failed to see what she could possibly offer Maura. The intelligent, worldly, beautiful woman that was Maura Isles.

Maura, being unaware of the internal fight Jane was combating, mistook Jane's silence for rejection. "Maybe I should go." Tears were streaming down her face.

Maura's voice broke Jane from her thoughts. When she saw the tears streaming down the M.E's face, she immediately ran over to her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Maur, I was lost in my own thoughts. I just have to pinch myself Maur. I really don't know why you would want to be with me. But of course I will be your girlfriend sweetie. And let me tell you one thing." She pulled away from Maura, instantly missing the beautiful doctors warmth. She knew though she needed to look into Maura's eyes, to allow the doctor to see the truth behind her next statement. "I'm going to shout it from the BPD rooftop that the great Dr Maura Isles is my girlfriend"

Maura smiled before her brain got the better of her. "Jane, I hardly think it is safe to be on rooftop of the BPD. You could easily..." Maura was interrupted as the detective pressed her lips to the doctor's.

The kiss started out sweetly but quickly turned heated and passionate. A moan escaped yet neither knew from where it originated. They were simply lost in the moment, lost in each other.

"I've missed you." Jane whispered as their lips momentarily parted. Maura felt Jane's warm breath against her lips and couldn't suppress her moan. Jane's voice turned sultry "I have _really _missed you" she rasped as her hands moved to squeeze the doctor's ass.

"Mmm... Bed...Bedroom...Jane..."

"Oh I love being able to turn the incredible Dr Isles into a stuttering mess!" Jane teased as she grasped the doctor's hand and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, now I understand all they hype about make-up sex" Jane teased, one arm holding her lover in a tight embrace, the other hand gently tracing lines across the skin of the doctor's forearm.<p>

Maura pulled her head off of Jane's chest so she could look the detective in the eye. "Jane, please don't ever do that to me again. I won't be able to survive if you run again. Please Jane." Maura inhaled deeply, trying desperately to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Maur, I truly am so sorry. I love you and I will never run away from that again. You truly mean the world to me. I was so scared and selfish and I will forever be sorry for being the cause of your pain. I promise I will make it up to you everyday for the rest of our lives."

"I was afraid you were ashamed of me." Jane looked at the M.E. in disbelief. She hated herself for how she had made her best friend feel.

"I could never be ashamed of you. On the contrary Maur. I have done a lot of stupid things in my life, a lot of things I am ashamed of. But you... You make me proud of myself. Being with you is the greatest achievement of my life." Maura's now shed her tears unabashedly. All her life people had avoided her, her own parents made her feel like an outcast, so to hear Jane express those loving words made her break down.

Jane pulled the honey-blonde as close as physically possible and held her until her sobbing had slightly subsided. "Talk to me sweetie, why are you crying?"

"I... My... Constance..." Maura was unable to voice her pain as her sobbing once again took over. But she had said enough for Jane to understand. 'How could I be so careless' the detective thought to herself.

"Oh Maur. I am so sorry. I know your parents have never had the time for you. I know you feel that they are ashamed of you." Jane herself had now joined Maura in her sobbing. "I...How could I...do this to you..." She knew that she needed to make this right. And the first step was to stop her tears. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together before continuing. "I... I never intended to hurt you, but I did. And I _will_ make it right. I was selfish, but it was never about me being ashamed of you. It was about my own insecurities. Insecurities I should have faced before I allowed them to take over. Insecurities I should have battled before I hurt you. It baffles me that you could ever think that anyone would ever be ashamed of you. And I know I have unwittingly added to the doubts you have about yourself, but I really need you to believe what I am saying sweetie. Maur, do you believe that what I am saying is what I truly feel?"

Maura looked up into Jane's deep brown eyes, eyes laced with unshed tears and emotions. "Yes" was the only word she could manage to sound.

"Good, well listen carefully because I want to enlighten you about the Maura Isles I know and love. The Maura Isles that I know you don't see. She is just incredible. Honestly, it's hard to express in words just how amazing she is. There should be a dictionary full of words used only to describe her. Because she is unlike any person I have ever met. She's incredibly intelligent, she knows everything there is to know about anything important." Jane couldn't help but giggle to herself as she thought of all the times Maura had gone google-mouth on her. She held Maura's hands in her own and continued. "Yet she is humble. She has never really been shown true love and yet somehow, through some miracle, she has shown me love far greater than I ever thought possible. Far greater than I deserve." Jane's thumbs gently rubbed the M.E's hands as Maura sat silently, taking in this rare exhibition of Jane's feelings. "She is the only person in the world who I truly listen to. That's a real achievement." Jane beamed as Maura giggled at her last statement. "She can make me eat kale and join her at yoga. She can talk me down when I am having a heated argument. She just has a hold over me but I wouldn't have it any other way. Because having her in my life makes me so proud. She makes me proud. Proud to be her best friend. Proud to be her girlfriend. I feel grateful that she wants to even spend time with me. It is an achievement to even have this woman in your life. And I count her as my greatest blessing. It is my greatest honor to love her." Jane paused and made sure she had Maura's full attention before finishing. "Don't you think that sounds like someone you should get to know and embrace Maur?"

Maura was all cried out. She had no tears left. Of this, though, she was glad. Otherwise she would have been a blubbering mess at this point. Instead pulled Jane closer and gently kissed her. "There was at least one statement in there that is completely incorrect though Jane."

Jane looked at Maura in disbelief and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've shown me what true love is Jane. You have shown me what it means to have family. I will forever be grateful for that. I love you."

"I meant every word I said. I will always love you and I will forever think you are way to good for me. Because you are. I don't think anyone could ever truly be worthy of you. But for some reason you love me. And I will make sure I do my very best every day to try and be worthy of you."

Jane leaned in and once again captured Maura's lips with her own before they were interrupted by Jane's phone ringing. Jane loudly groaned before reaching over and answering the phone. "Rizzoli"

Jane turned to Maura and rolled her eyes before mouthing 'my mother'. Maura couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Yes Ma, Maura is safe, she is here with me." "No Ma, we don't need you to come over with breakfast" Another roll of the eyes from Jane. "Yes Ma, we are ok." Maura noticed the change in Jane's voice, she had become very sincere all of a sudden. "Thanks for you help. And thank you for looking after her." Jane gently kissed Maura's cheek. "Ok, see you later."

"Your mother is very sweet Jane." Maura knew the reaction her statement would elicit and she wasn't disappointed as Jane threw her head back on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"What are your plans for today Jane?"

The brunette pulled the pillow from her face and sat up in the bed. "Well Maur, I actually have some errands to run today but can I come over for dinner tonight? And maybe stay the night?"

"Of course, I would love that." Maura had wanted to ask what errands Jane had to attend to but something told her not to ask. A few hours away from each other couldn't hurt them anyway. And she was happy that she would have Jane with her in bed tonight.

"But I would love to cook you breakfast first." The detective leaned down to place a kiss on Maura's temple before rising off the bed. Turning around she offered a hand to the honey-blonde and pulled her up off the bed before leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jane found herself at the jewelers not really knowing what she was looking for. She knew she wanted to buy Maura something special, to make her feel loved but she had no idea what to actually buy.<p>

"Can I assist you?" Jane jumped slightly as the store assistant broke her thoughts.

"Ah yes. I want to buy my girlfriend a present. I think maybe a ring?" Usually the store assistants did nothing but bother Jane. She always knew what she wanted and where to get it so she always deemed their interruptions unnecessary. This time however, was much different. She didn't even buy jewelry for herself, let alone as a present. So this time the lady's interruption was most welcomed.

"Oh how lovely. How about a promise ring?"

"That sounds perfect!" Jane was already glad she had asked for help. But as the store assistant pointed her towards to promise rings, her face lit up. For right there in front of her was the perfect ring for Maura. And seeing the ring gave her a marvelous idea. "Do you know where I can get the ring engraved?"

* * *

><p>Jane had wanted to give Maura the ring at dinner the night before but it just didn't seem to be the right time. She needed it to be perfect. So she awoke early the next morning, carefully slipping out from underneath Maura's embrace and quickly getting to work.<p>

Maura woke up to an empty bed and was overcome with a profound sadness. She had thought that her and Jane had worked out their problems and Maura had anticipated to wake up in Jane's arms. Instead, there was cold and empty sheets where her detective should be. She felt a tear involuntarily roll down her cheek. She was about to get herself out of bed when she heard footsteps and looked at the doorway to see the Jane walking towards the bed with a tray in hand.

Jane saw Maura's tears and quickly placed the tray on the bed before sliding next to the doctor and pulling her into a warm embrace. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I thought you had left. I'm sorry I was just being silly."

"Maur, I was just cooking breakfast." Jane stated, giving Maura a sympathetic smile. "I promised you I wouldn't run and I meant it. I am never leaving your side again, even if you tell me to. I'm not going anywhere." She sealed her words with a loving kiss. "Now let's eat breakfast."

Jane placed the tray on the M.E's lap as she examined it's contents. There was scrambled eggs and bacon, obviously for Jane to consume. There was also oats and fruit for Maura. There was coffee for them both, of which Maura took a quick sip to ascertain whether or not Jane had made her instant. She was both shocked and pleased to find Jane had used her fancy coffee machine. Finally there was a small vase of flowers and what looked like a ring. Maura's heart instantly raced. She knew she loved Jane but she wasn't ready for a proposal.

Jane could see the worry in her eyes as she stared at the ring. "This isn't a proposal Maur. It's a promise. Have a closer look." She offered sweetly, as her hand rubbed up and down her girlfriend's back.

A very relieved Maura smiled back at Jane as she picked up the ring to inspect it. It was a stunning gold ring with a two hearts, their names engraved on each side of the hearts and the words 'My heart is yours' etched on the inside. Maura once again felt tears swelling in her eyes, but this time due to overwhelming happiness and love. "Oh Jane, this is beautiful. Did you know that among the Ancient Greeks the origin of rings was connected with the idea of a pledge and keeping something constantly on one's mind?"

Jane smirked at her girlfriend's ever present google mouth. "No I didn't but that is precisely what this ring is about Maur. You are my girlfriend but you are so much more. You are my soul mate, you better me every day. I don't want one more day to go by without you by my side. So this ring is my reminder to you that I adore you and that my heart is yours always. So that if we fight you can look down at your hand and remember that I love you. So that if you have a bad day, you can look at the ring and know that at the end of the day I will be home waiting to make you feel better. I will always protect you, I will always adore you and I will always, always love you. That's my pledge. That's my promise." She leant forward and placed a loving kiss on Maura's cheek before wiping away the tears that now tracked their way down Maura's face.

"Thank you Jane. This is beautiful. And it fits perfectly!" The smile on Maura's face was quite possibly the largest Jane had ever seen. This alone made the detective extremely happy. For once she had made the right decision. For once she had brought the love of her life happiness instead of sadness. Her mind regressed back to all the pain she had caused her beautiful M.E. as of late.

Maura quickly notice as Jane's brows furrowed. She knew the reason behind it. She also knew she had to fix it, quickly. "Jane, look at me please." She waited until the detective was looking at her. "Please don't think anymore about the pain we have caused each other. Please. I don't want to dwell on it anymore. And I don't want you to constantly beat yourself up about it. Because if you do we will never move past this. Today is a new day and what a fantastic morning you have made it! The past is behind us. Today is already different, let's move forward. Because Jane, this morning you have made me the happiest I have ever been. Let's focus on that." The honey-blonde gently rubbed Jane's cheek before placing a kiss on her head.

"Ok Maur. But I mean it when I say I am going to spend every day trying to make you as happy as possible."

"That I can live with."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! etc etc**

**So I am picking and choosing what sections of the show I want to utilise for this story so whilst it started out in season 3, this chapter alludes to season 5. There may be a slight spoiler for those who are not up to date with season 5, so consider yourself warned :)**

* * *

><p>Maura awoke the next morning feeling happier than she ever had before. She was in the arms of her best friend, now lover. Jane had an arm and a leg protectively draped across the doctor. Maura already knew what time it would be, her body clock was precise to the minute, but she decided to glance at the clock anyway. 7:00am. She really needed to be getting up to get herself ready for work. Jane too, for that matter, needed to be getting ready for work. Usually the M.E. would immediately get herself out of bed and prepared for the day. Today, however, was a different story. She wanted, no needed, to take a moment to enjoy being in her wonderful detective's loving embrace. She looked intently at the beautiful brunette and realised again just how gorgeous she really is. From her taned and toned legs to her muscled abs which were now exposed thanks to her tank riding up throughout the night. Before Maura's brain could catch up, her hands were gently running lines across her lovers taut stomach, tracing along the muscles as they twiched slightly under her soft touch. She then moved her hand to push the detective's dark curls out of her face before lovingly cupping her cheeks as she placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips. Maura knew at that moment that she would never tire of Jane's taste.<p>

"Mmm. Good morning Maur." Jane rasped, her sleepily deep voice sending shivers right through Maura's body, settling with a wetness between her thighs. "I would die a happy woman if I woke up every morning to you lips on mine." Jane swiftly pulled Maura in closely before reclaiming her lips.

Maura reluctantly pulled away as she remembered the reason she needed to wake Jane in the first place. "Jane, as much as I would love to continue this right now, we really need to get ready for work." Maura placed one last gentle kiss on her lover's lips before starting to remove herself from the bed.

Jane groaned loudly before her strong arms encased Maura's hips and pulled her back to the bed. "Let's not go to work today Maur. Let's stay in bed all day." the detective teased, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

"Jane you know we can't do that. Otherwise we would never get out of bed." Maura stating as she jokingly swatted Jane's hands away from her body.

"Brilliant idea!" Jane exclamed, pointing her index finger towards the roof.

"Jane..."

"Ok, Ok. I am getting up. On one condition."

"What is your one condition Jane?" Maura queried as she made her way off the bed and towards the bathroom.

Jane jumped off the bed and ran to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "That I get to join you in the shower." she stated seductively. "You know, to save water and time and what not." She quickly added.

"Mmm showering together should _generally_ save water, but I don't think that would be true in this instance." Maura shivered as Jane placed sucked on that one sweet spot on her neck that always reduced her to a stuttering mess. "But...I...ah...I guess we...we should shower together today."

"Dr Maura Isles, did you just say you guess? Oh I love this sweet spot. Right. Here." Jane accentuated each word with an opened mouthed kiss to her neck.

Maura replied by grasping Jane's hand and pulling her roughly into the bathroom. "Mmm and I like it when you get rough." Jane teased as she followed the doctor into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Jane! It is 8:00 o'clock! We are going to be late for work. We need to hurry now!" Maura called out to Jane as she selected her clothes from the wardrobe.<p>

Jane suddenly appeared behind the M.E. and reassuringly rubbed her shoulder. "Don't stress Maur. You are the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts after all. You can show up whenever you decide it appropriate to show up!" Jane stated with a wink.

"I suppose you are right. But please don't distract me anymore. I really need to focus on getting myself ready and you being anywhere in my immediate vicinity is distracting." Maura replied as she turned to give Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, ok. I will go and make you a coffee. I'll meet you downstairs sexy." Jane squeezed the M.E's ass before making her way out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Maura managed to get herself ready in record time without Jane around to distract her and the women arrived at the BPD at 9:00 am on the dot. Jane exited the drivers side of the car and raced around to open the passenger door for Maura.<p>

"Me lady" Jane smiled as she extended a hand for Maura to grasp.

Maura quickly took the hand offered with a grin so wide it almost hurt before exiting the car and heading towards to doors of the BPD. Instinctively, she tried to retract her hand from Jane's only to find the detective's grip unrelenting.

"I told you I was going to shout it from the BPD roof but you thought that would be too dangerous. So this is the next best thing. If that's ok with you?" Jane suddenly felt anxious that perhaps Maura didn't want to be seen with her. After all, she did try to pull away from her. Her thoughts were silenced by Maura placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "It is more than ok. I just pulled away out of habit I guess."

"Not anymore Maur. You are too good to hide." Jane added before opening the doors and walking through them hand in hand with the beautiful M.E.

Everyone around them stopped and stared momentarilly before clapping and wolf whistling ensued. Maura turned to Jane, afraid that she would now regret her decision. She was pleasently suprised to see Jane smiling from ear to ear and even more shocked when a giggle erupted form the Detective.

"Ok boys. Nothing to see here." Korsack interjected as he walked over to the women, leaning in to whisper in Jane's ear. "About time Rizzoli. I'm really happy for you, the Doc is good for you."

"Thanks Korsack, it means a lot. Really." Jane smiled sweetly at Korsack before realizing her bad-ass reputation was at stake.

"Let's all do some actual police work hey!" Jane yelled over her shoulder as she gently guided Maura towards to elevator and pressing the down button.

* * *

><p>Jane did not let go of the doctor's hand until she reached her desk at the morgue. Even then, Maura had to practically pry her hand from the detective's firm grasp. Jane grabbed Maura's ass before pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Unbeknownst to the M.E., Jane placed a small note in Maura's back pocket of her slacks as she kissed her, but Jane was sure the ever vigilant Dr Isles would soon find the hidden paper.<p>

Jane reluctantly pulled herself away from her girlfriend. "I should try to get some work done. Although it is going to be hard when all I can think of is your lips. But I will try anyway!" Jane teased as she began to exit the morgue office. She stopped herself before turning back to face the M.E.

"I love you Maur. See you for lunch?"

"I love you too Jane. Yes, lunch sounds lovely. I look forward to it immensely." Maura replied as she watched Jane leave. Whilst she hated the fact that Jane had to leave, she did love to watch her go. Jane had a swagger that simply left the M.E. breathless.

As Maura sat down, she felt something rigid in her pant pocket. Quickly standing up, she retreaved a piece of paper. She almost threw it away before noticing Jane's handwriting. She quickly opened up the paper and could not help but smile at its contents:

Maura my love,

Just a little note to remind you that I love you more than life itself. I am still in disbelief that this is happening, but you make me the happiest woman alive Maur. I want you to feel the same way and will do everything in my power to make you happy every day of our lives if you let me.

Love, your Jane.

Maura gently folded the paper and placed it into her handbag before pulling out her phone.

M:_Thank you for your sweet note Jane. If waking up beside you or our fun in the shower didn't make my day, your note certainly did. I can't wait to see you at lunch. M. XO_

J: _I meant every word of it Maur. But I do have a bad-ass reputation to uphold, so if you tell anyone I am passing you notes during class, I will have to punish you ;). See you at lunch beautiful. J. XX_

Maura giggled to herself before placing her phone back into her handbag so as not to allow herself to be distracted as she threw herself into her work.

* * *

><p>At 1pm on the dot Maura heard the ding of the elevator and watched as Jane swaggered out and leant against the door to Maura's office. "I believe I owe one sexy Medical Examiner a nice lunch out." Jane said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Have you seen the sexy Medical Examiner anywhere?"<p>

"Haha Jane. Very funny." Maura smiled as she got up from her office chair and made her way over to the detective. She wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her body flush against her own before tangling her fingers in the detective's curls and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. "Remember me now?" Maura asked cheekily.

"Mmm yes, my memory is slowly returning. Though, in order to confirm your true identity I think I may need to repeat our previous study." Jane replied before pulling the M.E. back in for another passionate kiss. "Ok, identity confirmed. Shall we head to lunch now?" Jane asked holding her hand out to Maura.

"Yes, let's. Are we going to the Robber? You should really have a kale salad Jane, their burgers will do no good for your cholesterol and high cholesterol can lead to atherosclerosis which can be very dangerous."

Jane groaned loudly. She hated kale but she loved Maura. And she had promised her to do everything in her power to make her happy every day. If eating a little bit of green stuff made Maura happy then green stuff she would eat. "Ok Maur. Kale salad it is."

Jane couldn't help but giggle at Maura's reaction. Her mouth was agape, a complete look of shock plastered across her face.

"Doc, have I made you speechless again? That is a real talent of mine. Do you think I should add it to my resume?" Jane teased as she snaked her arm around the M.E's waist and pulled them towards the elevator.

"I just don't understand why that was so easy!" Maura replied as they entered the elevator.

Jane turned to face Maura, holding both her hands in her own. "Maur, I promised to make you happy everyday and that is exactly what I am going to do. Besides, I want to still be with you when I am old and grey. I may need to eat some green stuff every so often if I want to live as long as you!" Jane said truthfully as she looked anywhere but Maura's eyes. She still found herself unable to look at her beautiful girlfriend when she was pouring her heart out.

"Oh Jane." Maura said as tears began to cascade down her face. "I want to spend my life with you too sweetheart. I love you so much."

"Maur, are you crying? I didn't want to make you cry babe." Jane was flustered as she wiped away the doctor's tears with her thumb. Maura soothed the detective by placing a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away only when the elevator doors opened.

Jane reached for Maura's hand before they made their way out of the BPD. Neither woman noticed the officers staring or the smiles that were spread across most of their faces and they certainly did not notice Angela watching the exchange from behind the window of the cafe, grinning from ear to ear. No, they failed to notice anything other than each other.

* * *

><p>At 6pm Jane heard the elevator ding followed by the familiar click on heels and turned just in time to watch Maura waltz into the room. Jane realized then and there that she would never tire of watching her stunning girlfriend. She smiled widely as Maura's gaze met her own. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the M.E. came close enough for her scent to encase the detective. Another sensation Jane would never tire of - Maura's delightful smell. It was sweet her seductive, it was completely unique to Maura.<p>

"Hello detectives." Maura addressed Jane, Korsack and Frankie.

"Hey Doc." Korsack and Frankie said in unison, repressing their giggles as they watched a speechless Jane simply staring at the M.E.

"Earth to Janie!" Frankie practically yelled.

"Uh hi Maur. Are you finished for the day?" She asked as she was finally able to breathe again.

"Yes, I had a light day today and I am caught up on all my paperwork so I am going to head home. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Sorry Maur, I have a lot of paperwork to finish up before I can head home." Jane groaned but was quickly relaxed by Maura's hands lazilly rubbing her back. "You take the car Maur, I'll catch a lift home with Frankie."

Maura, now sitting on Jane's desk, leant in closer to the detective to ensure none of the other detectives in the room could hear their conversation. "Will you come back to my house when you are done?"

"I have a lot of paperwork to do sweetie. I think I will probably have a late night and I wouldn't want to keep you up. Maybe I should just go straight to my apartment tonight." Jane said glumly. The last thing she wanted was to go to her crappy little apartment.

"You won't keep me up. In fact, being there without you will be the only thing keeping me up." Maura promised before leaning in to kiss Jane's cheeck. "Text me when you are on your way home."

"Ok Maur. See you later." Jane couldn't help but watch Maura as she exited the bullpen. Once the M.E. was completely out of sight, she returned to her paperwork, now more determined then ever to finalise it all as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9pm before Maura received a text from Jane stating she was on her way. Maura quickly raced around the house to prepare for the detective's arrival. She knew Jane woud be exhausted after a long day and wanted to pamper her.<p>

The M.E. was just collecting a beer from the fridge when she heard a key turn in the lock of the front door. She hurried over to the door to greet her girlfriend.

Jane had not even made it through the door before Maura's hands were around her and her lips on hers. Jane deepened the kiss as she snaked her own hands into the doctor's blonde tresses. "I could get used to coming home to that every day." She smiled before turning to close and lock the door.

Maura placed her hand in Jane's and instructed for her to follow. Jane was led to the bathroom where a candlelit bath was awaiting her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Never before had someone looked after her the way that Maura did. Maura made her feel like the only woman in the world and Jane had to admit she loved the feeling. She reveled in all the feelings her wonderful doctor made her feel. She once hid from her feelings, but she swore to herself to never allow herself to hide from the feelings Maura gave her.

Jane was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not even notice Maura had left the room until she returned. In her hand was a beer and a plate of what she assumed was dinner.

"Hop in the bath sweetie." Maura lovingly instructed.

Jane quickly complied, undressing and lowering herself into the warm bath. She moaned in gratitude as the warmth encased her tired body. She watched as Maura placed beer and the plate onto a bath caddy on popped it in front of Jane.

"I thought after a long day at work you deserved some pampering." Maura stated as she smiled sweetly at Jane.

"Thank you so much babe. Seriously, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much." Jane allowed her tears to flow as she allowed Maura to see a rare glimpse of her vulnerability.

Maura quickly sat down on the floor beside the bath and kissed Jane's tears. "You deserve it sweetheart."

That statement caused further tears to stream. Maura understood what those tears meant. She understood Jane. "You _do_ deserve it Jane. You are the kindest, most loving and selfless person I have ever met. You, Jane Rizzoli are incredible and I am going to make you believe that one day." Maura said as she leant in to claim Jane's lips.

The brunette simply smiled at Maura and thanked her once more before howing into the dinner Maura had lovingly prepared.

"Maur, that was absolutely delicious. You are incredible. I do not know what I did to deserve to have you in my life, but I am so very grateful. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jane. Every day you make my life better. Now, let's get you out of that bath before you turn into a plum."

"It's prune Maur. Before you turn into a prune. You're so cute." Jane giggled as she traced her thumb along Maura's chin before getting herself out of the tub. Looking over at Maura she noticed her eyes darkened with desire as she stared at the detectives glorious naked frame. "What?" Jane asked as she looked down at herself. "Have I turned into a plum?" She teased, interupting the M.E.'s dirty thoughts.

"No. You are perfect." she answered as she inched closer to the detective before grasping her ass and pulling the detective into her own body.

Jane made a gutteral sound that only served to heighten Maura's already painful arousal. The doctor wanted Jane and she wanted her now. Now was not the time for slow. Now was the time for hard and fast. Maura hungrilly nipped and sucked at Jane's neck as she rolled the detective's left nipple between her thumb and index finger. She moved her mouth to Jane's right nipple and, looking up into the detective's eyes, bit down sharply before soothing the teased nipple with her tongue.

The brunette screamed out in pleasure and jerked her hips into Maura, loving the sensation of cloth against her naked mound. Maura continued her assualt on Jane's breasts for a minute longer before trailing one hand down the detective's torso down to her warm and welcoming folds. "Mmm, you are already so wet, and not from the bath." Maura rasped as she teased Jane's folds.

"Please Maur." Jane begged as she thrusted her hips trying desperately to feel pressure where she really needed it.

Maura responded by placing her thumb on Jane's throbbing clit, rubbing it roughly. "Please what, Jane? Tell me what you want." Maura whispered in her ear.

"Inside... Please Maur. I need you inside me." Jane pleaded.

Without any hesitation, Maura thrust two fingers deep into Jane and began fucking her hard and fast with her nimble digits.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed as Maura tilted her fingers, finding the detective's g-spot with ease. Maura continued her assualt as she reclaimed one of the detectives breasts in her mouth. Biting and licking. Pulling and pushing. Thursting and rubbing. All the sensations were causing the brunette to quickly reach the edge she so desperately longed to plunge off of.

"God you are so sexy when you are so close. I want to spend hours pushing you to the edge and pulling you back again." Maura hissed in Jane's ear. "But I think right now, I am going to let you come. Is that what you want?" Maura asked as she began thrusting harder and faster.

"God yes! Please Maur. I need to come over your fingers. Please!" Jane begged. She hated begging but when Maura had her teatering on the edge of an intense orgasm, she didn't care if she needed to beg, pride be damned.

Maura responded by kneeling in front of the detective as her fingers continued to thrust in and out of Jane's wet pussy. She looked up at Jane seductively before sucking the detective's protruding clit into her mouth sucking roughly. She could sense the detective was oh so close. She could feel her walls starting to throb around her fingers. And as Maura bit down gently on the brunette's clit, Jane came hard, screaming the doctor's name so loud she was worried the neighbours might call the cops. But neither woman cared as Maura slowed her fingers, riding Jane through her orgasm.

Maura's fingers were removed as Jane slumped to the floor beside the M.E., spent from her intense orgasm. Jane wanted to hold Maura, but the doctor had other plans. She lent down and began licking up all of the detective's juices.

Jane tried to push her head away gently. "I'm too sensitive Maur." She stated meekly.

Maura held the brunette's hands away from her head. "Trust me Jane."

And Jane did trust her, with her life. So she let Maura continue her ministrations. She quickly found pleasure building again in the pit of her stomach. Looking down at the doctor licking and sucking, she began to involuntarilly thrust her hips into Maura's mouth. The M.E. then thrust her tongue as deep as possible into Jane's core before pulling out and licking up her slit to her clit. She continued this process until Jane was once again screaming her name, this time even louder than the last. Jane's world went black as her juices gushed out onto Maura's welcoming tongue.

When Jane awoke a few minutes later, Maura had moved her onto the bed and was lying at her side.

"Did I pass out?" Jane asked softly, not trusting her voice after their intense bathroom escepades.

"Just for a few moments. It's a common side effect of female ejaculation." Maura responded matter-of-factly.

"God Maur, it sounds so wrong when you say it so clinically." Jane teased as she wrapped her arms around the M.E. "That was incredible. You are incredible. I'll return the favour as soon as my limbs start working again."

Maura giggled before turning into Jane's embrace. "No need Jane. Tonight was about you. Besides, I couldn't help but look after myself after seeing you like that."

Jane was instantly aroused again at the mental picture that was now forming in her head. "Mmmm Maur, please will you let me watch next time?" She asked sheepishly, suddenly worried that would be offputting for her girlfriend.

"So long as I can watch you too." She replied before kissing Jane deeply. "For now though I think we both need sleep. Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maur."

Both women, completely spent from their activities, quickly fell into a deep slumber entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Maura awoke late the next morning still in her detective's protective arms. Maura sweetly kissed the top of Jane's head as she began to stir.<p>

"Morning Maur." She whispered before bringing her lips to the M.E's.

"Good morning Jane. Did you sleep well?" The M.E. asked as she started to brush Jane's dark curls from her face.

"Best I have slept in a long time." Jane replied as she pulled Maura's body flush against her own. "All thanks to you."

"I am in desperate need of a shower. Care to join me?" Maura asked as she made her way to the bathroom. She did not need to wait to hear the brunette's response as she already knew the answer.

"Is that even a question?" Jane asked to the empty room as she ran to towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As it was a Saturday, the women spent longer in the shower than they would have on a work day. By the time they made it to the kitchen and sat down to eat, it was past 11am. Not that either of them minded.<p>

Jane looked over in complete admiration as she watched Maura sip at her coffee. She wondered how such a simple act could cause butterflies in her stomach, but she had come to expect that now with her girlfriend. Her beauty knew no bounds. Maura's every action was a thing of beauty in the eyes of the detective. Never had she loved someone so deeply, so intensely. As she watched the M.E., she could see her brain working overtime.

"What's on your mind Maur?" Jane asked quietly trying not to startle the other woman who was clearly deep in thought.

Maura jumped slightly regardless of Jane's attempts. "Nothing that needs to be discussed right now." Maura stated, knowing technically it was not a lie, so for the time being her hives shouldn;t make an appearance.

"Maur, I have known you long enough to know that was a deflection. Please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything right? I promise you I will always be here. I am never leaving you, know matter what is going on in that big beautiful head of yours." Jane said as she gently placed her hand over the doctor's.

"Do you want children Jane?" Maura blurted out the question before her brain had a chance to catch up to her mouth.

"Ah... Honestly... I think I do. With you. I've never really pictured myself as a mother and when I was pregnant with Casey's baby, I wasn't sure that I really wanted to go through with it. Then when I lost it I honestly didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I felt both sad and relieved all at once. Does that make me a horrible person?" Jane asked as she lowered her head. She had never opened up about her miscarriage but now seemed like the perfect oppurtunity to ask the question she had been asking herself for months now.

Maura was immediately at Jane's side, her arm wrapped around the detective. "Absolutely not Jane. You experienced a trauma and you had not planned for a baby. That does not make you a horrible person. I'm so sorry I brought up the subject, I really didn't think before I spoke. Please forgive me." Maura replied sadly.

"No Maur, it's fine really. I want to be open and honest with you about everything. This is one thing I've never opened up to anyone about. I was so afraid that people would think I was a monster for feeling the way I feel and so I just bottled it up. It's actually a relief to be able to talk to you about it. And as I said, I want to have kids with you Maur. I would love nothing more." Jane turned so that she was facing Maura before she continued. "I've thought about it a lot lately actually. Do you want to hear my ultimate dream for our family?"

"I would love nothing more!" Maura beamed, her smile so wide and warm Jane thought she could drown in it forever.

"I would love to have at least two kids. That way you can carry one and I can carry the other. Ideally one boy and one girl but I know we can't choose the sexes of our children. So long as they are happy and healthy, I will be happy."

A happy tear made it's way down Maura's cheek as she listened to Jane's dreams for their future. It was obvious to her that the detective had given a lot of thought to their family which in turn meant that she had given a lot of thought to their future together. This was a new sensation for Maura, her parents not caring enough to be around and no one else of consequence ever making their way into her life. Finally, she was able to speak. "Jane that is so beautiful. That sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you so much."

"For what Maur?" Jane asked, genuinly confused.

"For loving me enought to think about our future. For picturing a family with me. My own family never gave me a second thought and so to be honest I have been petrified of becoming a mother myself. What if I neglect them like my mother did to me? What if I cannot understand their social quirks?" Maura asked Jane, a pained expression forming on her face.

"Maura Isles. Listen to me carefully please. You will be a fantastic mother. I know that for a certainty. There is not one person on this earth that I would consider to be a better mother for my children then you. It's true your mother neglected you, but look at the way you have treated not only me, but my family. You have basically adopted us all. You said it yourself that we are _your nutballs_. And we wouldn't have it any other way because in you we have someone who loves us unconditionally. Someone who is always there to help us when we are down. Someone who makes us have confidence in ourselves. Those qualities are the most vital for a mom. And then think about TJ. You are fantastic with him. Tommy feels comfortable leaving him alone with you and you absolutely love the time you spend with him. You are gentle and kind. Loving and soft. You are the epitamy of what a good mother is. You are going to be marvelous." Jane assured Maura.

In that moment, Maura smiled genuinly knowing that it was going to be okay. No matter what happened in their lives, she would be okay because she trusted that she would always have Jane by her side and she knew that together they could conquer the world.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still do not own any characters etc.**

**Thanks to tlc125 for your constructive criticism - it really helps! And as for the vacation idea - it is upon us :) Time for some happy happy holiday shenanigans! Sorry in advance for the short chapter, I really struggled with this one! I'm not sure that I entirely happy with it but I would love your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>"Jane, are you almost ready to go home?" Maura asked as she perched herself on Jane's desk.<p>

"Yes Maur, I was just about to come down and get you." Jane replied smiling sweetly before giving Maura the once over, her gaze settling upon the M.E.'s milky thighs that were now in front of Jane, tantalizing her.

"Ok good, let's get going then." Maura stood up and brushed imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt.

As the pair were about to exit the bullpen, they ran in the Lieutenant Cavanaugh who had a big smile on his face. "Enjoy your week Rizzoli. And Dr Isles, please make her relax!" He stated with a grin before patting Jane on the shoulder and continuing past them and into the bullpen.

"Maur, what on earth was he talking about?" Jane asked, her brows burrowed in confusion.

"Well, I was hoping to keep it as a surprise until we arrived home, but now it looks like the cat has escaped the sack."

"Ah it's 'the cat's out of the bag' Maur" Jane lovingly corrected as she giggled to herself. "And hold up - what's going on?" _'Smooth, Maura. I swear sometimes she deliberately says the wrong thing just to distract me' _Jane thought to herself.

"Well Jane, I arranged for us both to have a week off. We both have plenty of leave owed to us and I wanted to treat you." Maura smiled her sweetest smile, hoping the detective would not be mad that she arranged this without her prior consent.

Jane returned Maura's smile before wrapping her arm possessively around Maura's waist. "Thanks Maur, that's really sweet." She said as they started walking towards the elevator. Jane pressed the down button before turning back to the M.E and lovingly kissing her cheek.

"So, where are we going?" Jane asked as they entered the elevator.

"It's a surprise." Maura replied as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>"Maur, you are going to have to tell me where we are going so I know what to pack." Jane shouted to the doctor in the living room as she fumbled through clothes in her cupboard.<p>

Jane jumped as she felt arms grab her hips, swiftly turning her around. "Jane, I know how much you hate packing, so why don't you let me pack for you. I know where everything is and I know exactly what is needed." Maura offered as she gently rubbed her hands up and down the detective's arms.

"Maur, I can pack for myself you know." Jane whined. Maura was right - she hated packing, but she knew that if she played this right, the doctor might accidentally disclose their destination.

"You're not fooling me Jane Rizzoli. I am not going to slip up and tell you where we are going." Maura responded knowingly.

"Wha..." Jane started before looking at her girlfriend who was now brandishing a very stern look. The detective quickly realized she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine." She responded before kissing Maura and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Maura made quick work of the packing and within the hour they were leaving Jane's apartment.<p>

"Maur, don't we need to stop at your house so you can pack?" Jane asked as they passed the doctor's exit.

"I packed this morning Jane, did you not notice my suitcases in the trunk?" Maura answered, not for a moment taking her eyes off the road.

"Hmm no. I guess I was distracted in all my excitement." Jane chuckled. She usually hated surprises, but she knew Maura would not take her somewhere she would not like. She knew Maura would have given it a lot of thought, so she felt comfortable in whatever decisions she made.

"It's been a long day, I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute." Jane whispered as her eyes drooped. She had been fighting sleep for that past half an hour and, not knowing their ultimate destination, Jane had no idea how much longer the drive would be. She closed her eyes for just a minute...

"Jane we are here." Maura whispered, gently shaking her lover who had now been sleeping for the better part of an hour.

"Hmm? Five more minutes..." Jane muttered.

"Jane sweetie, I'm tired so I am going to head inside. Are you coming or are you going to sleep in the car for the night?" Maura teased, gently poking the detective's side.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Jane replied as she finally opened her eyes. She looked around, desperately trying to ascertain where exactly they were. Their current surroundings were providing Jane with very little insight. But... Oh. My. God. The house they are currently parked in front of is incredible. A large white two-story lake house. Jane exited the car, her mouth agape as she looked around. All she could see was water. It was quite possibly the most beautiful place she had ever visited. "Maur. Where are we? What is this place?" Jane asks in reverence.

"Well Jane, we are just out from Cape Cod and this house is owned by my family. In fact, this whole peninsula is owned by the Isles Family." Maura stated as she started unpacking their luggage. Noting Jane's silence, the M.E. was immediately concerned. "It's too much, isn't it? I'm sorry Jane, we can book into a hotel somewhere if you would prefer." She offered.

"No Maur... I mean, yes it is very fancy but so long as you didn't have to pay anything for us to stay at the "Isles' Isle", then I don't mind in the slightest." Jane was waiting for the doctor to respond. Nothing. "You didn't have to pay for us to stay here did you?" Jane quickly asked.

"No of course not Jane. I am free to visit this house whenever I desire." Maura stated as she started lugging their bags towards to house. Jane was quickly at her side, grabbing the bags from the doctor.

"Ooh really?" Jane asked smirking. "How did I not know about this mansion before now?"

"It's hardly a mansion Jane. Our estate in Geneva is more akin to a mansion." Maura added with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned on her heels and made her way towards the entrance.

"Estate... Geneva.." Jane stuttered in disbelief as she followed her doctor's lead. "Okay, once we are settled in here, you have to tell me about _all_ the Isles estates that you are free to visit. I think I need to be sitting down for that conversation."

* * *

><p>"Okay, all unpacked. Now can I put my feet up?" Jane asked as she huffed down the stairs in jest.<p>

"You are so melodramatic." Maura teased as she directed Jane to the sitting room. "Have a seat, put your feet up. I'll go get us a drink."

When Maura returned she was pleased to see that Jane had the forethought to remove her shoes and socks before she placed her feet on any furniture. "Here you go sweetie." She simpered as she handed Jane a beer. Maura then placed her wine glass on a coaster on the coffee table before making her way over to the fireplace.

Jane watched intently as Maura bent over to start the fire. She couldn't help it, she was completely enraptured with this beautiful woman. And what she saw once the fire flamed took her breath away. Somehow, the most stunning woman in the world became even more exquisite as she knelt in front of the growing embers. Her silhouette, surrounded by the fierce flames, somehow beautifully softened. The quiet crackle of the flames and gentle breaths the only sound in the room.

"Like what you see detective?" Maura asked seductively, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Very much so. Undoubtedly the most beautiful view in the world." Jane responded gently. And she meant every word of it.

Maura smiled genuinely as she sauntered over to the brunette, joining her on the couch before lifting the detective's legs onto her lap.

"I don't believe that to be an accurate statement my love." Maura responded as she started kneading Jane's calves.

Jane moaned contentedly, thoroughly enjoying the blonde's massage of her tired legs. "Why is that Doctor?" she hummed.

"I think my view is the most beautiful." Maura mused as her fingers continued to gently caress her girlfriend's legs.

"Agree to disagree." Jane softly retorted as she took a swig of her beer as her eyes fluttered in contentment.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time. Both women exhausted from their long week. Both thoroughly enjoying just being with each other. Jane was the first to break the silence. "Thanks so much Maur."

"What for Jane?"

"Well firstly for arranging all of this. You know I hate surprises but I have to say this is awesome. You can surprise me anytime." Jane said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Really detective?" Maura teased.

"Mmm yes. But that applies to you and you alone. So don't go telling my mother. _Please_." Jane said as she rolled her eyes, imagining all the horrible surprises her mother would concoct given the chance.

"Your secret is safe with me." The M.E. whispered.

"And thanks for just being you." Jane added as she placed a hand over one of Maura's.

"That's hardly and achievement on my part, nor something I deserve thanks for."

Jane tilted her head and took a moment to enjoy the beauty in front of her. "It is though sweetie. You are incredible. I could never get enough of you. You are so caring and loving. Your smile alone is enough to make my darkest day bright. Your hands..." Jane moved to gently hold both of the doctor's hands. "fit perfectly in mine. And yours are the only hands that have been able to heal mine." Maura gazed lovingly at Jane, thoroughly enjoying this softer side of her lover.

"You, Maura Isles, are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are my world. You are the most important person in my life. You make me want to be a better person."

"Oh Jane. I feel the same about you. You have always been there for me. You are my first and only true friend. I was so worried that taking this step in our relationship would effect us. And it has, but in the best way possible. I still have my best friend, but now I can also do this." Maura straddled Jane's lap and leant in and kissed her gently at first, before they both intensified the kiss. Kissing Maura evoked in Jane sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling before she felt the doctor's lips. Jane moaned softly as she brought her hands around to the doctor's back, softly trailing her fingers up and down.

Jane groaned in protest as Maura broke the kiss and got off the couch. She returned after a moment with a blanket in hand. Silently, the honey-blonde climbed back onto the couch, positioning herself so that she was at Jane's side, her back against the couch and her head gently tucked under Jane's chin. She pulled the blanket up to cover them and both women laid silently, watching the flickering of the flame from the fireplace.

Jane smiled widely and placed kisses on Maura's head. Delighted that such a simple moment could be so perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
